ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Devilmanozzy/SDCC 2017 Report for 20th and 21st
This blog is reporting news on new merchandise, also with what is noted at the IDW panel. This is being updated as more information is discovered. -Reporting in Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 12:39, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Main Event "Ghostbusters 101 — A Ghostbusters Panel of Biblical Proportions!" Event had Ivan Reitman along with IDW crew Erik Burnham, Dan Schoening, and Tom Waltz. Reveals and Notes: *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 2 (New Arc!)Nerdist.com: GHOSTBUSERS AND NINJA TURTLES REUNITE IN NEW IDW SERIES *Playmates: Ninja Ghostbusters Toy Line: **Raphael as ZEDDEMORE with Slimer. **Leonardo as STANTZ with Library Ghost **Michelangelo as VENKMAN with Subway Ghost. **Donatello as SPENGLER with Zuul Dog. *Confirmed the [[Ghostbusters Answer The Call IDW Comic Series|Ghostbusters Answer The Call (Comic Series)]] which was revealed a few days prior to this. *Ivan Reitman confirms a Ghostbusters animated movie in the works.IDW on Twiter: "Ivan Reitman spills secrets about an upcoming Ghostbusters animated movie and one that explores the ghost world from the ghosts' perspective" Merchandise *Anovos Ghostbusters Related Props and Accessories **Scientist Name Tapes **ESP Test Cards *Blitzway produced Ghostbusters Merchandise: **1/6 Scale Ecto-1(On Facebook) Southland Ghostbusters: Blitzway 1/6 Scale Ecto-1 (Photo #01) *Diamond Select Ghostbusters Toy Line:(On Facebook) Southland Ghostbusters: Diamond Select 7 inch line (Photo #01)(On Facebook) Southland Ghostbusters: Diamond Select 7 inch line (Photo #02) **Diamond Select Ghostbusters II: Egon Spengler Action Figure(On Facebook) Southland Ghostbusters: Diamond Select GB2 Egon Spengler (Photo #01) **Diamond Select Ghostbusters II: Slime Blower Winston Zeddemore Action Figure(On Facebook) Southland Ghostbusters: Diamond Select GB2 Slime Blower Winston Zeddemore (Photo #01) **Diamond Select Ghostbusters II: Peter Venkman Action Figure(On Facebook) Southland Ghostbusters: Diamond Select GB2 Peter Venkman (Photo #01) **Diamond Select Ghostbusters II: Janosz Poha Action Figure(On Facebook) Southland Ghostbusters: Diamond Select GB2 Janosz Poha (Photo #01) **Diamond Select Ghostbusters II: Vigo Action Figure(On Facebook) Southland Ghostbusters: Diamond Select GB2 Vigo (Photo #01) **Diamond Select Ghostbusters II: Ray Stantz Action Figure(On Facebook) Southland Ghostbusters: Diamond Select GB2 Ray Stantz (Photo #01) **Diamond Select Ghostbusters II: Louis Tully Action Figure(On Facebook) Southland Ghostbusters: Diamond Select GB2 Louis Tully (Photo #01) *Hollywood Collectibles Group produced Ghostbusters Merchandise: **Ghost Trap Prop Replica(On Facebook) Southland Ghostbusters: Ghost Trap Prop Replica (Photo #01)(On Facebook) Southland Ghostbusters: Ghost Trap Prop Replica (Photo #02)(On Facebook) Southland Ghostbusters: Ghost Trap Prop Replica (Photo #03)(On Facebook) Southland Ghostbusters: Ghost Trap Prop Replica (Photo #04)(On Facebook) Southland Ghostbusters: Ghost Trap Prop Replica (Photo #05) **Ecto Googles Prop Replica(On Facebook) Southland Ghostbusters: Ecto Googles Prop Replica (Photo #01)(On Facebook) Southland Ghostbusters: Ecto Googles Prop Replica (Photo #02)(On Facebook) Southland Ghostbusters: Ecto Googles Prop Replica (Photo #03)(On Facebook) Southland Ghostbusters: Ecto Googles Prop Replica (Photo #04) *Playmates: Ninja Ghostbusters Toy Line: **Raphael as ZEDDEMORE with Slimer. **Leonardo as STANTZ with Library Ghost **Michelangelo as VENKMAN with Subway Ghost. **Donatello as SPENGLER with Zuul Dog. *Spirit Halloween Ghostbusters Related Costumes and Decorations]] **Proton Pack with light and sound features **17 Inch Hanging Slimer Decorations **Adult Inflatable Stay Puft Costume Exclusives *Vinimates Battle-Damaged Stay-Puft Vinyl FigureGhostbusters News: COME SEE DIAMOND SELECT TOYS AT SDCC 2017! *Vinimates Glow-in-the-Dark Slimer Vinyl FigureGhostbusters News: COME SEE DIAMOND SELECT TOYS AT SDCC 2017! References Category:Blog posts